


After Midnight

by tonnaree



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, PWP, Post "Millennium" episode, Smut, resloved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss, but what happens<br/>after is something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

12:01 am

January 1, 2000

 

Fox Mulder waited for the explosion, the tidal wave, for the earth to  
open up and swallow him whole. Chaos had long been predicted for this  
night. Surely it would come now that he had tempted fate so boldly.  
Mulder had greeted the new millennium by blowing off six years of  
caution, six years of common sense, six years of rationalization. There  
in the hospital waiting room with his arm in a sling, in front of God  
and Dick Clark, he had kissed Scully. Was still kissing her for that  
matter, his friend, and his partner. And not on the forehead either,  
that sweet spot where he often left tokens of his devotion, but right on  
her berry-ripe lips. Mulder knew the lighting strike would come any  
second now. His only comfort was that he would die happy. Scully's mouth  
was soft and warm against his, offering just the slightest pressure. He  
had experienced more passionate kisses in his life, kisses filled with  
lust and heat. But none had ever moved him as much as this gentle  
moment. Mulder wondered briefly if Scully would blacken his eye for it.

Slowly he pulled away from her. The first morning of the new age  
remained still. No trumpets, no air sirens, no earthquakes. There was  
only Scully's face before him, surprise and pleasure wrestling for  
dominance of her features. Playing it safe, Mulder made the most obvious  
comment.

"The world didn't end," he said. 

"No," Scully replied in even tones, "it didn't." Her eyes told him she  
understood his observation had nothing to do with the momentous turning  
of the calendar. Her words told him they were alright, the union that  
defined them still intact. Mulder allowed himself to breathe. 

"Happy New Year Scully."

"Happy New Year Mulder."

With a peaceful heart, he wrapped his good arm around her shoulders.  
Together they went out into the morning.

*****************************

Scully insisted on driving him home, declaring he was dangerous enough  
when he could keep both hands on the wheel. Mulder gave a perfunctory  
grumble, but in truth he loved it when Scully went in to "protective  
mode." She also insisted on accompanying him to his apartment so that  
she could double-check his wounds. It's not that she distrusted the  
emergency room staff, she distrusted Mulder's level of cooperation with  
them. If he was bleeding from an artery he'd demand to be released with  
a Band-Aid and a couple of aspirin. So they sat facing each other on  
Mulder's battered couch as she removed his sling and examined the  
dressings on his arm. They were both relieved he had only a few gouges  
to show for his show down with apocalyptic zombies. Others had not been  
as fortunate.

"Did you let them give you anything for pain," Scully asks. Mulder  
grinned at her.

"Well, they were all out of bullets to bite on but that shot of morphine  
seems to be an adequate substitute." Scully sighed and continued her  
ministrations. She carefully bent Mulder's arm back and forth, testing  
its range of motion.

"You're lucky it wasn't broken," she said.

"I'm lucky it wasn't an entree!" Scully tried to glare sternly at her  
impossible patient but it was pointless. Some things would never change,  
but it flickered across her mind that some things not only could, but  
already had. She held Mulder's gaze, a wicked glint in her eye. 

"I wonder which appendage they would've saved for dessert," she asked in  
a tone of complete innocence. Mulder raised an eyebrow. Scully usually  
left the double entendres to him. The rarity with which she let one slip  
made them all the tastier. He savored this one before replying.

"Well, some parts are sweeter than others." Scully didn't even blink so  
he forged ahead. "As a matter of fact, some would even be considered  
delicacies. Not that you could trust the uneducated palate of a zombie  
to make such distinctions." Mulder realized he was babbling and fell  
silent. During his rant Scully had continued running her hands over his  
injured arm, but at some point her attentions had turned to the  
uninjured one as well. She was tenderly massaging his forearms, working  
her way down to his hands and fingers.

The air around them had changed. It was suddenly electric, charged.  
Would the lighting strike after all, Mulder thought. The hairs on the  
back of his neck stood on end. Scully's eyes never left his. He tried to  
read the strange new patterns that danced there. He prayed he did not  
read them wrong, or there might still be a black eye in his future.  
Mulder took a deep breath and choose his words carefully; he would let  
Scully choose their meaning.

"Scully, how long since you've eaten?" He kept his voice neutral, trying  
not to invoke her fight or flight response. To his great relief Scully  
tried neither to slug him nor flee. She twined her fingers with his and  
clasped his hands tightly. Her reply was equally neutral but Mulder  
could see the flush rising in her cheeks, bright even in the dim room.

"A while Mulder, but you know I'm a picky eater." She looked at him  
expectantly, trustingly, willing him to take the next step. He leaned  
closer, his voice no longer neutral, no longer able to hide his desire.

"Are you hungry now," he ask. Scully closed the remaining distance  
between them. Her answer a breath in his ear.

"Starved."

*****************************

With that admission the tension broke, shattered like summer heat with  
the coming of a storm. Their lips found each other again, but this was  
not the gentle kiss of midnight. This was 6 years of longing no longer  
denied. This was hunger satisfied. Lips parted, tongues met, feasting on  
each other. Scully's hands were in Mulder's hair, pulling him closer,  
drinking him down. He was drowning in her sweetness and he welcomed the  
depths. They drew apart only when their lungs demanded respite, both a  
bit dazed. Scully could not resist a mischievous smile.

"Hell of an appetizer Mulder." He stood and offered her his hand. All  
fears finally set aside. 

"But nothing compared to the main course." 

********************************

As they entered the bedroom Mulder thanked the fates that it was no  
longer a storage shed. He also thanked whatever elves or fairies had  
delivered the large mahogany bed. God knows he had no memory of buying  
it. He had, however, replaced it's leaky water mattress with something  
more substantial and gotten rid of those tacky mirrored ceiling tiles.  
He did not imagine they would've gone over well.

Now he came up behind Scully, wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing  
her close. Her hair brushed his face. Its clean scent tickled his nose  
as he breathed her in. His hands moved slowly upwards to cup her  
breasts. He teased her nipples into hard points. Scully moaned, and  
leaned back into the embrace. Her head lay on Mulder's shoulder. He  
kissed behind her ears and nuzzled her neck. He released her breasts  
long enough to undo the buttons of her blouse. It fell open and he  
slipped it off. A simple snap and her bra joined it on the floor. Once  
his hands touched warm skin, Mulder needed more. A buckle, a zip, and  
Scully's pants slid down her legs, leaving her covered in only a wisp of  
satin and lace.

Mulder ran a hand over the thin fabric, felt the heat beneath it.  
Scully's sighs were heavy in his ear as he worked two fingers under the  
elastic and into her cleft, exploring, tantalizing. She pressed her hips  
back against him, feeling the hard proof of his desire. The truth, she  
thought with a grin, is out there. There was a definite sense of  
unreality in the situation, finding herself all but naked in her  
partner's arms. She'd have been more concerned, but the analytical part  
of her brain had been totally shut down by the amazing things Mulder was  
doing with his fingers. Too much more and she would be finishing dessert  
before he was even served. Scully decided it was time to show Mulder he  
wasn't the only one who could cook.

Painful as it was, she stilled his hands and turned to face him. Mulder  
looked at her, his eyes dark and questioning. "Whatever you want," they  
seemed to say. Scully smiled up at him. "You," her eyes answered. She  
took the hem of his T-shirt and raised it as high as she could. Without  
her workday "power pumps" she could barely reach his head. He had to  
duck to help her get it all the way off. She discarded his shirt with  
one hand while the other caressed Mulder's chest. He shuddered as her  
fingernails racked across his nipple and tailed down his belly. And  
shuddered again when her lips followed the same path, lower and lower,  
till she was on her knees.

Scully reached for Mulder's zipper and pulled it down over the arc of  
his erection. Boxers and jeans together were eased off his hips in one  
smooth motion. He almost stumbled stepping out of them and placed a hand  
on Scully's shoulder.

"Steady there G-man," she told him playfully. Mulder was about to retort  
when he found himself abruptly incapable of coherent thought. Scully has  
wrapped one small hand around his cock and was squeezing it firmly from  
base to tip. For not the first time Mulder wondered if this wasn't just  
some wonderful morphine induced hallucination. If it is the drugs, he  
thought, just please let them last. Then Scully's mouth was on him,  
sucking lightly at first, before taking him all the way in. Mulder felt  
his knees give. This was real all right. Too real. He was gonna come in  
about 5 seconds if she kept that up. Painful as it was to stop her, he  
pulled Scully back to her feet.

Before she could protest, Mulder was already guiding them both toward  
the bed. Scully found herself on her back, her knees on the edge of the  
mattress, her legs dangling over the side. Mulder hovered over her, his  
weight supported on his uninjured arm. He rained kisses across her pale  
white skin; the swell of her breasts, the curve of her waist, the soft  
roundness of her hips. Her flesh burned at his touch, marked by the  
passage of his lips. He crouched now at the side of the bed and gently  
parted her legs.

Scully trembled to be so exposed. She gripped the sheets on either side  
of her as Mulder began licking the inside of her thighs. He traced a  
path downward to where her legs met in a forest of ginger colored curls.  
His tongue reached out to find her center. At the first touch Scully  
gasps, her body exploding with a sensation that quickly engulfed her.  
She started to push him away; the feeling too intense, but Mulder held  
her tight. He waited a moment before touching her again. This time he  
felt her relax, give in to the pleasure, give in to him. He buried  
himself in her sex. His own senses reeled, intoxicated by the scent, the  
taste of her delicate folds. Tenderly he stroked her clit. Circling it,  
rolling it between his full lips. Scully's sighs guided his pace. Slowly  
he increased the pressure till the sighs became moans, hoarse and low in  
her throat. She was close now, on the verge of release. Mulder could  
feel her muscles tense. He closed his mouth around her clip and sucked,  
hard. That was enough. She was coming. Her back arched, her hips  
convulsing violently as the waves crashed over her. Her moans became  
cries, and in the cries he heard his name.

Scully rolled on to her side, her face hidden in her arms, her whole  
body shaking. Mulder sat back, and rested on his heels. His heart was  
pounding, his cock engorged beyond endurance. Gradually Scully's  
shuddering subsided and she lay still. Mulder watched her silently. Then  
she sat up. She stared at him, a wildness in her eyes he had never seen.  
She threw her arms around him, kissing him all over his neck, his  
shoulders, his face. She tasted the wine of her own passion on his  
mouth. She reached between his legs and guided his cock to the opening  
of her wet swollen flesh. She spoke one word, "Please." Bit by agonizing  
bit Mulder pushed himself inside her. She was tight, deliciously tight.  
The walls of her cunt held him like a fist. His skin was slick with  
sweat as he struggled to keep control, wanting to last, knowing it was a  
losing battle. Roughly he pushed Scully back down on the bed. He gripped  
her thighs, forcing them up, tilting her sex back as he began to thrust.  
Her muscles clinched hungrily around him as he ground in to her with  
increasing urgency. Scully writhed under him, matching his rhythm. One  
of her hands slipped down to stroke herself. Mulder was on the edge and  
she wanted to be there with him. When they came it was together. Their  
bodies flooded, drenched in heat. Their breath ragged and torn. They  
clung to each other, intertwined, till darkness took them.

*****************************

Daylight. That cannot possibly be a phone Scully thought. Perhaps if she  
ignored it, it would go away. No such luck. She seemed to have grown  
extra limbs during the night. She could feel four legs under the  
blanket, there was a third arm thrown over her face, and something in  
her hair was groaning. It wasn't until the extra arm grabbed the  
offensive ringing instrument and a sleepy voice growled "Mulder" that  
Scully remembered where she was, and how she got there. Suddenly the  
voice wasn't so sleepy. Scully was amused by Mulder's side of the  
conversation.

"What? No sir. Ah, she may have turned her phone off. No sir, that's not  
like her but it was a rough night. Yes sir, more so than usual. But sir!  
It's New Years Day! Yes sir, of course." Mulder hung up the phone and  
wrapped himself back around Scully. 

"Skinner wonders why you're not answering your phone. Oh, and he wants  
us in his office A.S.A.P. for a full report on last nights activities."  
Scully could not suppress her laughter.

"Well, that should be interesting."

"If you don't mind," Mulder said, "I think we can omit any details that  
aren't pertinent to the case file." Scully grinned.

"Define pertinent," she said. Mulder shivered at the thought of  
explaining all the details of last nights "activities" to Skinner.

They lay there for a bit in comfortable silence, that is until Mulder  
began to snore. Scully nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't go back to sleep, we really need to get moving." 

"Can't," Mulder grunted. "I'm paralyzed from the waist down." Scully  
actually giggled.

"Amazing what six years of foreplay will do." Mulder groaned again and  
ducked under the blanket.

"Please don't mention foreplay. Seriously, I think I broke something  
last night." Scully rolled over and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better," she ask. 

"Do," Mulder sighed, "and we'll never make it to the office."

Reluctantly Mulder untangled himself from Scully's warmth and headed for  
the bathroom. Glancing at his bare ass Scully mused that it might be  
worth it to make Skinner wait. But she let him go.

She was dozing again herself when Mulder came back dressed, rather  
haphazardly, but dressed. He sat down on the bed and began to nuzzle her  
neck. Scully's nerve endings lit up like Times Square.

"Don't start anything you can't finish Mulder," she chided.

"Mmmmm," he murmured. "I can't help it, you smell like sex." Scully sat  
up, gathered the sheets around her and playfully pushed him away.

"Agent Mulder," she lectured, "you have a job to do. You must save your  
strength to battle evil consortiums and little gray men." Mulder smiled.

"I'll be happy if I can just make it through the meeting with Skinner  
without a hard-on." Scully had only one response to that; she grabbed  
the nearest pillow and smacked Mulder soundly upside the head.

*****************************

No one in the FBI, in all their wildest imaginings, could have pictured  
the scene in Mulder's bedroom. "Spooky" and "The Ice Queen" were having  
the most riotous pillow fight. And not only was the ice queen naked, she  
was winning. 

But neither could anyone in the FBI truly understand the hard journey  
"Spooky and The Ice Queen" had shared to reach this place. They had born  
the weight of shadows and tears. It had taken all their strength to push  
those shadows aside, to step free from the burden of the world. They had  
earned their laughter. The world had not ended. It had begun anew. 

 

~~~~end~~~~


End file.
